


My Better Half

by TwilightSiren



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Idols, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmates, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightSiren/pseuds/TwilightSiren
Summary: They want to wait until the perfect timeExcept, there isn't a perfect time
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 24





	My Better Half

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with another Kpop romance one-shot. The next one shot will also be a Kpop ship. I've always been a sucker for underrated ships, if you couldn't tell based off of my love for Minjoon. The next two will also be underrated ships. They're two that I haven't written for yet, but am really excited to try out. This ship is for Seungwoo and Wooseok who are former members of X1. I don't know why, but I love the relationship between these two even though the group was active for such a short time. I still created a story that I hope you will all enjoy. Let's get into it.

This is the story of Seungwoo and Wooseok. It's their love story. But, it isn't like others. It doesn't start off with the fluff of them being friends forever or the angst of a one-sided love. It's not that trope where they're both pining after each other, but they don't know that the other has the same feelings. It's the story of two people who love each other and are just trying to figure out how to make the love between them work. It's just a love story. Without the clichés. Except for that one where the two characters are made for each other. Cause that's the case with Seungwoo and Wooseok. These two are soulmates and they know it. They know what they feel. They just don't know what to do with it. That's what this love story is about. 

————————————————

Wooseok passed him before. Han Seungwoo. They met as trainees. They spoke briefly. A short introduction. They didn't even talk. Their eyes locked for a second. That was it. Their first meeting wasn't anything. Nothing special happened. Heck, it could've been passed off as someone you walked by on the street. Their interaction was nothing to be amazed by. 

————————————————

The second time it was a little different. They actually exchanged words. It was at a music show. Wooseok had introduced himself and Seungwoo had done the same. They wished each other luck for their stages before shaking each other's hands. When their hands connected, it felt right. Like something was finally fitting into place. It was satisfying. Wooseok stared at their interlocked hands with surprise, not expecting this feeling to come over him. Seungwoo was doing the same. That feeling was not love. It was just a link, a bond between the two. Something that always could develop into more. "It was nice seeing you again, Wooseok-ssi," Seungwoo said quickly pulling his hand away. Wooseok nodded his head, trying to not show that he's a tad bit disappointed with the break in touch. "You too, Seungwoo-ssi," Wooseok answered. With that, the two parted, trying not to give much thought to the feeling. 

————————————————

When Victon's members became friends with Up10tion members, Seungwoo and Wooseok were bound to cross paths even more often. The two groups would often hang out in the waiting rooms during music shows or even go grab a bite to eat if they could. Wooseok and Seungwoo got past the whole awkward phase pretty fast. They saw each other so often, it was only natural for them to become closer. They became friends. The connection between them growing as they got to know each other better. They clicked in a way that few others could. It was weird, but they understood one another. And for that reason, they were friends. And for that reason, they started to feel more than what friends feel for each other.

————————————————

Wooseok had become accustomed to calling Seungwoo when things became too much. He could always depend on the older. That night he had just called Seungwoo because he wanted to hear his voice. Wooseok would never admit that though so he created this story about missing someone, who just so happened to be Seungwoo. "Seungwoo-ssi..." Wooseok said, "Thank you." 

"Anytime," Seungwoo grinned, "And, Wooseokie, we've known each other for how long? You can call me hyung."

Wooseok flushed and said in a shy tone, "Okay...hyung." 

"Cute..." Seungwoo muttered. Wooseok stiffened, hearing exactly what Seungwoo said. The young man falls silent, not knowing what to say or react. It's not the first time he had heard Seungwoo call him cute. The older had thrown the word at him multiple times before. And he had done the same. The two have been downright flirting for a while now. Their group mates had pointed it out more times than one could count. Neither wanted to accept that it actually was flirting. It was only a matter of time before something happened. "Wooseok?" Seungwoo questioned, not realizing he was heard. 

"Cute..." Wooseok said. Seungwoo falls silent after that. Neither of them talk for a couple of minutes, trying to calm down and make sense of this. "Let's get lunch," Seungwoo stated.

"Okay," Wooseok replied.

————————————————

The two met up for lunch and they talked. They spoke of their feelings and made it clear that they both like each other. Seungwoo and Wooseok looked at each other in a disgustingly cute way. Any passerby would've assumed that they were dating already. But, the two decided not to label themselves yet. They were still rookie artists trying to make a name for themselves. As much as they would love to be with each other, they need to balance that aspect of their lives first. Neither were worried about their love lives or their relationship with each other. Their bond had always been strong. It wasn't going to rip if they didn't put a title to it. Seungwoo and Wooseok felt that their bond was strong enough to withstand it all. 

————————————————

And, of course, it was. Their friends and group mates were pissed that they wouldn't just get together. They already act like a couple. Seungwoo and Wooseok assured them that they would. Soon. But, until then, they were fine just being by each other's side. They didn't need to be each other's boyfriend to care and love each other. Byungchan and Jinhyuk were probably the most grossed out by the two. They were the ones that have followed their relationship since the beginning. Being the ones to introduce Seungwoo and Wooseok to each other outside of idol life. Still, they found it shocking that they withstood this much time as not anything. But, of course, they were something

————————————————

They learned of the soulmate tale through Seungwoo's older sister. It fit them. The bond between the two could only be explained as a soulmate bond. One that leads the soulmates to each other. One that only strengthens with each moment the soulmates share. Seungwoo and Wooseok were happy with this news. They had no idea whether it was true or not, but in each other's hearts they were each other's soulmates. They knew that no matter what, they would find a way to be together. It may not be now, but it would happen when things in their lives are going smoothly. Then, they can have their forever. 

————————————————

Their forever kept on getting pushed back. Their groups started to struggle. They weren't doing well at all. Seungwoo and Wooseok threw themselves into their work. Trying their hardest to help the group succeed. It didn't do much though and it seemed that with each passing day things were getting tougher for them. They had to push back their feelings in order to prioritize the group. They didn't hang out as much either, but they still called when they could. "I miss you," Seungwoo said. 

"I miss you too," Wooseok sighed, "Hyung, do you think it'll get better? All of this..."

"It will," Seungwoo answered, "Just keep working hard and we'll get there."

Wooseok pouted, "How can you be so sure?"

"Just cause," Seungwoo answers. 

Wooseok scoffed, "Ridiculous...what if things don't work out. For everything. Including....um...us..."

"Us," Seungwoo echoes, "We'll be okay, Wooseokie. We'll get there. I still love you after all." 

"And I love you," Wooseok said.

————————————————

That's the last time they spoke for a while. The two became too focused on their jobs. They put practicing and rehearsing above texting or calling one another. They barely spoke, but there was still a connection between the two. Even as the two worked, they thought about one another. But, every time they picked up the phone. They put it right back down, knowing that they needed to focus on their jobs. Their love life could wait. They could wait.

————————————————

They waited for a long time. They continued to put their hundred percent into their idol lives. It's been years since the two have spoken. They interacted once and a while, but it became awkward once again. And at the same time, it stayed the same. The feelings were still there. They never faded and never dwindled. It seems a bit unrealistic, but it was true. Their love for one another only grew over time. "Why don't you talk to Seungwoo hyung anymore?" Jinhyuk asks. 

Wooseok eyes fall to the floor, "I do...just not as often."

"Not as often...what about not at all," Jinhyuk scoffs, "You're acting like he's a stranger again. Did something happen between you two?"

"Time," Wooseok answers, "You know we've been waiting. And with everything that's been happening, we waited even longer than either of us anticipated."

"I don't get why you thought waiting was even a good idea," Jinhyuk says. 

Wooseok shrugs, "We were in no rush. We didn't need labels for our relationship. We're just Seungwoo and Wooseok. We love each other..."

"I know, but I still think you should talk," Jinhyuk says, "I don't doubt that your bond is strong, but things have changed. It's been a while, Wooseok. You have a lot of blind faith when it comes to Seungwoo hyung. You can't just bank on your bond getting you through the passage of time. I trust you and how you say your relationship is strong, but you can't put your trust in that fact. I know people that have done the same thing as you, only to be disappointed in the end. I'm not saying that you and Seungwoo don't stand a chance. I'm just saying that the two of you should talk or something. I just don't want you or Seungwoo hyung to get hurt." Wooseok nods his head and lets out a sigh. He's never been one to give his trust easily. It's something that he's never been able to do. He doesn't like trusting because most of the time it backfires on him. He trusts the wrong people and he's always gets let down. But, when it came to Seungwoo, trusting had come easy. It made sense to trust him. Wooseok had no problem giving Seungwoo his faith. He just knew that the older wouldn't let him down. He knew that this time he would not be let down. Seungwoo would never take his trust and break it like a stick. And for that reason, Wooseok trusted that the two of them would be okay. Maybe, he was being a bit hasty. Maybe he should've been more cautious. It had been a long time since they last spoke. Had things changed that much? Did Seungwoo no longer like him? Wooseok shakes his head, there was only one way to find out. He picks up his phone and immediately dials the number based off of memory. Wooseok places the call on speaker and bites his lip, waiting for the other to answer. He doesn't wait for long before the call is received. "Hello?" Seungwoo says, "Wooseokie?" 

"Hi, hyungie," Wooseok says with a small smile. 

"Is everything okay?" Seungwoo asks. 

Wooseok sighs, "Yeah, I...just...wanted to talk to you again. It's been a while..."

"I know...we've been pretty busy," Seungwoo says, "I should've made time. I'm sorry."

"No...don't be," Wooseok says, "Are we still good, Seungwoo hyung?"

"Of course, Wooseokie. You know I really missed hearing your voice. Especially when you say my name. It makes my heart race," Seungwoo says. Wooseok turns pink and covers his face in embarrassment. "Hyung..." Wooseok mumbles. 

"Aigoo, is my Wooseokie blushing?" Seungwoo teases. Wooseok groans and buries his head deeper in his hands. Jinhyuk leans against the wall, listening to the two's conversation. He shakes his head. Of course they would be okay. He shouldn't have worried so much. This is Seungwoo and Wooseok. Those two are something else. They have something that can't be described. It's just them. 

————————————————

The two started speaking again. They found a way to make time to text or call. Each break they had they spent it together. Albeit not really together. Although they contacted each other through text, neither had seen each other face to face for a while. It's just the way it worked. Their companies wanted them to keep it close to home. They couldn't handle some scandal making their already struggling image worse. The two complied, happy enough to communicate using technology. That wasn't taken from them. Still, the two would wish to see each other. To hold hands. To hug. To be in each other's presence. Seungwoo sighs as he reads the last message Wooseok sent him. Byungchan rolls his eyes, "Talking to your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Seungwoo says with a forlorn look in his eyes. 

Byungchan scoffs, "You might as well have been dating for ten years. I don't understand why you haven't just made it official already." 

"We're in no rush, you know that. Not to mention, we're waiting for a good time," Seungwoo states, "The company wants us to go on Produce. Things are getting crazy. It's not a good time for us."

"Will it ever be?" Byungchan asks, "You should be together already."

Seungwoo sighs, "We are together. Just not in the way you think we should be."

"You're making this too complicated, hyung," Byunchan says.

"Maybe," Seungwoo says, "I want that with Wooseok. Eventually. But, things aren't going to be that easy. We're becoming trainees again, Byungchan. I'm not going to have any time to spend with Wooseok. They're strict about phone time and I'm sure they won't just let Wooseok come visit me." 

Byungchan sighs and turns his phone to show the leader, "You may not have to worry about that." Seungwoo stares at the screen and his eyes widen. His heart skips a beat as he reads the headline. Up10tion to join Produce X 101. "But...why?" Seungwoo says, "Wooseokie never told me."

"They just found out today," Byungchan says, turning off his phone, "I'm sure Wooseok is just trying to find the right words to tell you the news. Let me give you some advice, hyung. Spend this time with Wooseok. Enjoy it, but be careful cause it's a reality show and there are cameras everywhere. And, most of all, get your crap together and get together. You two have been skirting around each other for too long. It's driving Jinhyuk hyung and me nuts." Seungwoo nods as his phone starts to ring. "Go, speak to your not boyfriend," Byungchan says before leaving the room. Seungwoo smiles a little as he looks at the caller ID before picking up the call, "Hi, Wooseokie..."

————————————————

Up10tion and Victon joined Produce as a second chance. A hope for something better. Cause they were still chasing their dreams. Produce was their chance to possibly reach them. That's all the two groups wanted. It's the thought running through both Seungwoo and Wooseok's minds. Make it into the top eleven. Reach their dreams. It was just an added bonus that they would be fighting for their shared dream side by side. When the first day of shooting arrived, the groups were extremely nervous. They were being dragged left and right, between interviews and last minute touch ups on makeup. Seungwoo and Wooseok didn't even catch so much of a glimpse of each other. Next thing they know, they're preparing to exit onto the main stage. Eventually, it's time for Plan A trainees to come out. Seungwoo and Byungchan walk out. They are met with faces of surprise and awe. They had expected as much. They were Victon, but not here. Here, they're just trainees. Just like the others. The two bow before going to take a seat. They can hear the whispers of the other trainees, saying how unbelievable it is that they're there. Seungwoo and Byungchan looked away from the others, not wanting to deal with the stares. They wait as more and more trainees are announced and arrive. Seungwoo shifts in his seat, glancing at the screen. "They'll be here soon," Byungchan says. Seungwoo nods, but continues to be a tad bit anxious. "Ah, Up10tion..." One of the trainees whisper. Seungwoo bolts straight and he shoots to his feet. The other trainees do the same as the TOP Media trainees come out. Seungwoo feels his entire world move in slow motion as Wooseok walks out. His heart thumps in his chest and he can't help but admire the other's attire. He looks good. Great. Seungwoo hasn't seen Wooseok in ages. He's dreamed about the day they see each other face to face. He doesn't even realize that he's still standing until Byungchan pulls him down. Meanwhile, Wooseok and Jinhyuk move towards the seats. Seungwoo smiles at the two as they near where he sits. Wooseok notices Seungwoo instantly and grins, "Snoopy hyung."

"My Wooseok-ah," Seungwoo says in a breathless tone. The two share a look filled with longing. Their respective members share a look of their own filled with exasperation. "Quit flirting," Byungchan whispers, "There's another time for this lovebirds."

"Come on, Wooseok. Don't want the others to stare too much, now would we?" Jinhyuk mutters. This is thankfully enough to snap the two out of their trance. "I'll talk to you later," Seungwoo whispers. Wooseok nods before slowly climbing the stairs again. Soon enough, they started their auditions. Company after company went. After the performances of TOP Media and Plan A, the directors suggested they break for a little. Seungwoo instantly bolted from his seat and rushed Wooseok. He wrapped his arms around the younger and squeezed him like his life depended on it. Wooseok returned the embrace, burying his face into Seungwoo's chest. He took a deep breath and let out a content sigh, recognizing the familiar scent of the man he loves. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hug you again," Seungwoo whispers. 

"Just as long as I have been waiting for you to hold my hand," Wooseok replies. The other trainees are staring at the two, a bit confused as to what is even happening between them. Seungwoo moves to grab onto Wooseok's hand, but stops when he hears a cough. Jinhyuk stands right next to them with a deadpan look on his face. "Hello, Jinhyuk," Seungwoo says, "How are you doing?" 

"Great," Jinhyuk says, "You did well on your audition. Both of you did." 

"Thanks, you two did well too," Seungwoo says, releasing Wooseok from the hug. The younger pouts, not liking that he's no longer in Seungwoo's sweet embrace. "Thank you, hyung," Wooseok says, "Although, nowhere near as good as you."

Seungwoo frowns, "You deserved to get an A."

"You're just saying that," Wooseok says. 

Seungwoo shakes his head, "I'm saying it cause I know how talented you are. You're going to do great things here, Wooseok-ah."

"You will to, hyungie," Wooseok states.

"Let's get to the top eleven together, okay?" Seungwoo says, "Let's reach our dreams side by side." Seungwoo sticks his hand out while Wooseok nods in agreement before grasping Seungwoo's hand. The two shake on it and just maybe hold onto each other for a couple seconds longer. 

————————————————

The trainees realize pretty fast that there's something interesting going on between Seungwoo and Wooseok. One must be pretty blind to not see it. The two are basically flirting twenty-four seven. It's unbelievable. "I don't get it," Dongpyo huffs.

"What are you talking about?" Hyeongjun questions. 

"Them!" Dongpyo exclaims, discreetly pointing at the two that are standing just a little bit away. 

"They're something, aren't they?" Yuvin mutters. 

Dongpyo nods, "You could say that again. Why do they even act like that if there's nothing going on between them!?"

"Wait, they're not a thing?" Yohan questions. 

"No!" Dongpyo states, "I asked Seungwoo hyung and he only said that they're known each other for a long time and that's why they're so close."

"Well, that makes sense," Minkyu says. 

"If that made any sense, Jinhyuk hyung and Byungchan hyung should be the exact same way," Dongpyo huffs. 

"Why does it even matter?" Yohan asks. 

Dongpyo lets out an exasperated sigh, "Cause, I have to see them make goo goo eyes at each other all the time. I'm trying to talk to Seungwoo hyung and he's only half listening. Did you know that they were staring at each during the Group X Battle? The entire time..."

"You're being a bit dramatic," Hyeongjun says, "They couldn't have been staring the entire time. How would they have rehearsed?" 

"It felt like the entire time!" Dongpyo exclaims, "It's ridiculous. I've even asked Wooseok hyung. He just told me that they care about each other deeply, but they're not anything. They're not dating. But, they are together. Does that make any sense to any of you? How can they be together, but not as boyfriends? Especially since they already act like they are! Even though they aren't. It makes no sense!"

"Is Dongpyo alright?" Jinhyuk asks, approaching the small group conversing. Byungchan stands beside him and looks on with curiosity. "Dongpyo is just getting a bit worked up over those two," Yuvin states, gesturing to Seungwoo and Wooseok. The two are sitting a tad bit too close to one another and speaking in quiet tones. Wooseok laughs at something Seungwoo says and the older looks at him as if he's the whole world. "I mean, can you blame me? They're sickening! How does that...how do they work!?" Dongpyo calls out, "I get it if they're trying to hide it cause they don't want to get in trouble, but they could say something to us. We wouldn't say anything to anyone. We all want to get into the top eleven, but we're not jerks!"

"Ah, Dongpyo, going through the same battle Jinhyuk and I went through," Byungchan says, "Welcome to the world of Seungwoo and Wooseok, where they are together in every aspect except for the title."

"What does that even mean?" Mingkyu asks. 

Jinhyuk sighs, "It means that Seungwoo and Wooseok are special. They weren't lying about not actually being together. They're not. At least not formally. They've known each other for a couple years now and they both know how each other feels. They just haven't announced that they're a thing."

"It looks like they already are a thing," Yohan states. The two have slowly started to gravitate closer to one another, so much so that Wooseok is leaning his head onto Seungwoo's chest. "Yeah, they look like they've been together for years, but they haven't been. They've been dancing around labeling themselves for way too long," Byungchan states. 

"They still like each other that much?" Hyeongjun questions. 

Jinhyuk nods, "They've stood a passage of time and change that few can say they could. They're waiting for the right moment. There's so much going on in their lives that it didn't seem right for them to become boyfriends. So, they've been stuck as whatever they are for a while now."

"Jeez...imagine how bad they'll be when they actually become boyfriends," Dongpyo mutters. 

"I fear that day," Byungchan says, "But, they'll get together soon. They both want to after all. It's only a matter of time." 

————————————————

As time passed, Seungwoo and Wooseok just got even more disgustingly romantic. The other trainees were praying for them to just make it official. It was messing with their heads. How is it possible for two people to flirt that much and not be dating? How is it that their hugs are the most intimate things? So much so, that the trainees would always divert their gazes when the two shared an embrace. It's like they were full on making out, with tongue and everything, but they're just hugging. The relationship between Seungwoo and Wooseok makes no sense to anyone. But, it makes sense to the two. When Seungwoo is with Wooseok, everything feels right. Wooseok makes him feel content. Wooseok makes him feel happy. Wooseok makes him feel alive. When Wooseok is with Seungwoo, everything makes sense in the world. He can trust Seungwoo. He can be vulnerable with Seungwoo. He can lean on Seungwoo. The two love each other. Without the label of boyfriends. As much as they would love to have that label, they kept pushing it off. Maybe, cause it's still not a good time. Or maybe, it's all out of fear that things will go wrong if they did put a name to it. "Hyung?" Wooseok questions. It's late at night and the two are sitting on the practice room floors, dripping with sweat. They had both decided to stay late to practice the choreo. They were lucky and got put in the same team for this evaluation. It gave the two more time with one another. "Hm?" Seungwoo answers.

Wooseok lets his head falls back and lean against the wall, "Do you think we'll ever get there?"

"We will. We're so close, Wooseokie," Seungwoo says, "We'll debut together. You'll see."

"That's not what I meant," Wooseok says. Seungwoo looks to the younger, who looks back at him. "Oh," Seungwoo murmurs. 

"We tell everyone that we're waiting for the right time. That we'll get there when we want to. We're in no rush because we love each other," Wooseok says, "And I do love you. I love you more every single day, but what if we never get there? What if we're stuck doing whatever this is...it's not that I don't like what we have going. It's just that I want to be able to be your boyfriend. To call you my boyfriend. But, at the same time, I'm worried that things won't be the same. What would having this label do to our relationship?"

"Nothing. It won't do anything. We don't have the label and we're fine. Being boyfriends doesn't change what we have between us. The only difference is that I get to put on my social media accounts that I'm in a relationship with Kim Wooseok. But, I'm already in a relationship with you. You're my best friend. You're my soulmate. You're the love of my life. You're my better half," Seungwoo says, "And, we will get there, Wooseok. I don't like waiting either, but I think we're on the same page as to why we don't just declare it right now. It's not time. We'll get there. We will. You trust me, don't you? Trust in me. Trust in our love. Let's trust in our bond. Cause it's withstood it all. And it will continue to do just that," Seungwoo says, looking to Wooseok with passion in his eyes. 

Wooseok returns the gaze and smiles, "I would hug you, but you're all gross and sweaty." 

"And so are you," Seungwoo says, pulling Wooseok close to him, "Screw sweaty. I need cuddles." Wooseok laughs and groans as Seungwoo presses his damp chest to Wooseok's head. "Gross..." Wooseok murmurs. 

"Love you too," Seungwoo states, placing a kiss on Wooseok's forehead before spatting as the salty taste of sweat reaches his taste buds. Wooseok giggles at his actions and shakes his head, "Silly Snoopy hyung..." 

————————————————

Until the very end, Seungwoo and Wooseok had promised to make it. They promised to work hard and debut together. They promised to reach their dreams. The day of the live show. The final lineup announcement. They were worried if that promise would be broken. They both had done well ranking high throughout the entirety of the show, but that meant nothing. This rank would determine it all. They could only cross their fingers and hope for the best. They listened as the ranks started to be announced. Slowly, inching up and up. They were proud of the trainees who made it, congratulating and cheering each one as they went to take their spot in the pyramid. As the trainees were being announced, Wooseok somehow gravitated towards Seungwoo. He reached for the older's hand and Seungwoo took it. He held it tightly and didn't look like he would let it go anytime soon. Soon, they reached the third seat. Seungwoo and Wooseok were both extremely anxious. There were only four seats left. Had both of them scored enough to be in those four? "Plan A, Han Seungwoo!" Seungwoo drops Wooseok's hand in shock and a smile beams across his face. The young man is swarmed by the other trainees who congratulate the man. Wooseok shoves his way close to Seungwoo and whispers into his ear, "You did it."

"Join me, Wooseokie," Seungwoo replies, "I'll see you up there..." The young man slowly makes his way up to the front. As he says his speech, he gets a little choked up, but tears don't fall. He can't help it. His dreams are finally coming true. Things are finally looking up for him. And maybe now, Wooseok and he could give this title thing a shot. Finally, put a name to them. But, that all depends on Wooseok's ranking. "We will bring out the two trainees who are in first and second place." Seungwoo looks to Wooseok, who he can see trying to act strong. His face softens as he sees the fear running through Wooseok. He's so afraid. "It's okay, Wooseokie," Seungwoo mutters under his breath even though he knows Wooseok can't hear him. "Kim Wooseok and Kim Yohan!" A smile appears on Seungwoo's face as Wooseok is announced as a possible number one. He knew it. Wooseok deserves it. To be up here. Even if it's not as one, Wooseok has worked harder than anyone he knows. If anyone deserves to debut, it's Kim Wooseok. When it comes down to it, Wooseok takes second. The man is more than thankful as tears spring from his eyes. Seungwoo coos, knowing that the young man rarely ever cries. Wooseok smiles as he slowly makes his way up the stairs. Seungwoo waits for him with a smile of his own. He looks at Wooseok's face a feels tears forming. He sniffles a little as drops fall down his cheeks. Soon enough, Wooseok stands right in front of him. Seungwoo pulls him into a hug and brings his face close to his ear. "We did it, Woosekie. We made it," Seungwoo says in a shaky voice.

"Why are you crying? Don't cry... you'll make me cry," Wooseok says his voice wavering a little. 

Seungwoo laughs a little, "They're happy tears. I'm just really happy that we're here. And you. I saw your face and I just started crying. I don't know why I just did. I'm so proud of you, Wooseokie." 

"Ah, hyung," Wooseok whispers, "You're such a sap." 

"Wooseok...I know this may be a weird time, but would you be my boyfriend?" Seungwoo whispers. Wooseok stiffens a little and pulls away from the hug. "A-are you serious?" Wooseok asks.

Seungwoo nods, "Be my boyfriend, Kim Wooseok. Let's finally do this. It's time. Don't you think?" Wooseok nods and throws himself into Seungwoo. He buries his face into the crook of his neck and takes a deep breath, "Yes, I'll be your boyfriend." 

Seungwoo smiles, tears still in the corners of his eyes, "It took us long enough..."

————————————————

"So, you're telling us that you guys got together the night of the final show!?" Dongpyo exclaims. The group sit in their dorm, gathered up because Seungwoo and Wooseok want to have a group meeting. "Yes," The two say.

"Congratulations!" Yohan says.

"Yeah, it took you two long enough," Hangyul says. 

Hyeongjun nods, "I'm happy for you two."

"It's finally time, eh? I'm glad that you guys worked this out," Seungyoun says. 

"The eomma and appa of X1," Minhee jokes. 

Wooseok groans, "Please no..." Seungwoo laughs and his Snoopy smile spreads across his face. Wooseok shakes his head and reaches over to cover Seungwoo's mouth. The older looks to his boyfriend. Ah, his boyfriend. It feels good to refer to him as such. He looks to his boyfriend with a loving glance. "Wooseokie...." Seungwoo says in a muffled tone. Wooseok shakes his head and keeps his hand where it is. Seungwoo sighs and purses his lips together, before placing a kiss onto Wooseok's palm. Wooseok turns red and his hand drops, not having expected Seungwoo to do that. The two have officially been boyfriends for a couple weeks now. The only difference being that Seungwoo showed a lot more affection such as kissing Wooseok on the cheek. Wooseok just blushed more, not used to the outward displays of affection, he loved it even though they were sometimes cheesy. "Snoo hyung..." Wooseok whines.

Seungwoo smiles, "Yes, my desert fox..." 

"Bleh...I can't tell if this is worse than the way they were before," Dohyon states.

"They do know we're still here, right?" Eunsang says. 

"They're sickening," Junho mutters glancing at the two. Seungwoo is leaning close to Wooseok's ear and whispering sweet nothings. Wooseok's face is painted a light pink and he leans into Seungwoo's side. "Hello!" Dongpyo shouts. The couple snap out of it and turn the face the rest of X1. "Yeah?" Wooseok asks. 

"Are you guys going to be this disgusting every day?" Seungyoun asks, "Cause I don't need to wake up or eat while seeing this." 

"Don't be so dramatic. I'm not big on public affection," Wooseok answers, "You guys don't have anything to worry about." X1 lets out a sigh of relief, thankful that they wouldn't have to worry about the disgusting affection that could be shown by the resistant couple. Seungwoo frowns and shakes his head in disagreement. "But, I am," Seungwoo murmurs into Wooseok's ear. Wooseok shivers as Seungwoo's words hit him. "Come here, Wooseokie," Seungwoo says 

"Hyung...." Wooseok says in a warning tone, "Now's not the time." 

"Of course it is," Seungwoo says, "Please..." The leader flashes Wooseok a pleading puppy face. The young man crumples instantly. Wooseok launches himself into Seungwoo's lap and pushes his chest close to him. Their faces are centimeters apart and they can feel each other's breath ticking their faces. The rest of X1 stare with wide eyes. What happened to no PDA?! "Kiss me," Wooseok states. 

"Happily," Seungwoo says before capturing Wooseok's lips with his own. Their kiss is slow and drawn out. Sweet and delicate, yet filled with a deep passion for each other. As their lips blend together, they disappear from the room and into a galaxy that is only Seungwoo and Wooseok. X1 gape at the two before all groaning loudly and retreating. They do not wish to see any of that. 

————————————————

Seungwoo sighs and he walks to Wooseok's room. He knocks on the door and waits for him to answer. "Come in," Wooseok says from inside the room. Seungwoo opens the door and looks to see Wooseok sprawled on his bed. The vocalist's face lights up when he sees his boyfriend. "Snoo hyung...cuddle time!" Wooseok says, stretching his arms out to Seungwoo. The leader can't help, but comply with the request. The two tangle themselves in each other's limbs and Wooseok's blankets. Wooseok presses his face to Seungwoo's chest and inhales. Seungwoo laughs, "Why do you always do that?"

Wooseok smiles, "I like the way you smell. It's warm and sweet." Seungwoo grins and presses his lips to Wooseok's head. He combs his fingers through the younger's hair, lovingly. "You came here for a reason," Wooseok says, "Not just to spend time with me." 

Seungwoo sighs, "Yeah... I'm not surprised that you figured it out."

"I know you," Wooseok says, sitting up, "What's this about?" Seungwoo bites his lip, staying in a laid down position. "You've seen the news, haven't you?" Seungwoo says. Wooseok stiffens and slowly nods his head. The group had only debuted a short while ago. And now, amidst news of the voting scandal, they're being put on break. "You know some of the companies want to pull us out," Seungwoo says, "Even if this whole scandal thing settles, I don't think X1 will be continuing." Wooseok nods, knowing that the leader is right. "What are we going to do about it then?" Wooseok says, "Hyung, why did you come here to tell me this? A-are we breaking up? Things are getting shaky again...." 

"No! We're not breaking up. I could never break up with you," Seungwoo exclaims, "I did want to talk about our relationship though. Not cause I want it to end, but cause I want it to keep going."

"R-really?" Wooseok questions, "Even if everything is toppling down and close to falling off the edge." 

"Yes, we've waited so long, Wooseokie. I can't give that up. We waited for things to be stable, but the thing is that they're never going to be. And I don't care anymore. We've always been close. Basically together since the start. That isn't going to change if we drop the boyfriend name or not. So, why not just keep being boyfriends. We're not going to stop caring for each other. That's not even a factor I think is even possible when I consider our future. It's always going to be me and you. Cause even if our lives are free-falling. Even if our careers as idols seems to be veering into the forest, we won't. No matter how close everything is to collapsing, the only thing that never does is us. We've hit road bumps, but that's never stopped us from driving. We've kept going and I think we still should. Our lives are never going to be perfect. There isn't ever going to be the ideal time for us to be together. So, let's ignore that thought. It's silly now that I really think about it. Everything may be unpredictable, but our relationship has always remained stable. I want to stay by your side. I want to keep loving you. I want every day to be special because I get to wake up to a world with Kim Wooseok at my side. I want it to be us. Seungwoo and Wooseok. Let everything hang off the edge, I only need you to keep me from falling." Wooseok looks to Seungwoo with care and love. He reaches his hand up and gently cups the orders face. Wooseok leans down and presses a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips. "You're such a sweetheart, Snoo..." Wooseok giggles, "I'll stay with you forever. No matter what happens. It's me and you." Seungwoo grins and wraps his arms around Wooseok's waist. He pulls the younger closer to him, so that Wooseok is laying on top of him. Wooseok's eyes are trained on Seungwoo's. They share a gaze filled with nothing else than utmost devotion for each other. Their faces move closer together and their lips meet. They pull away and laugh a little. Wooseok smiles and brushes their noses together. Seungwoo chuckles and presses his forehead to Wooseok's. "I love you, Kim Wooseok," He says, his eyes shining with affection. 

"I love you, Han Seungwoo," Wooseok replies with the same amount of love if not more. Seungwoo looks to Wooseok with complete devotion before gently pressing feather-light kisses to the younger's neck. Wooseok giggles, "Snoo hyungie..." Seungwoo smiles as he continues to press his lips to Wooseok's skin. Things are exactly as it should be. Them. Seungwoo and Wooseok. 

————————————————

None of X1 were surprised when the news came. They had assumed it would happen. They're sad, but what could they do about it? They've accepted it as the way it has to be. The boys had just finished packing up to leave the dorms. They had gathered in the living room to say their final farewells. "It's not goodbye," Hyeongjun says a tad bit teary, "We'll see each other."

"Yes, we will," Wooseok says, gently rubbing Hyeongjun's back. Seungwoo is doing the same with Dongpyo, who doesn't want to let it all go. "What now?" Minhee asks.

"Who knows?" Hangyl says with a sigh.

Dohyun frowns, "I didn't think it would actually end so fast..."

"Don't be like that, guys," Yohan says, "Things will be okay." 

"How can you say that?" Eunsang asks. 

"Cause, we're going to work hard. We're going to show the world that we're made to perform," Yohan says, "We'll reach our dreams cause we're not going to stop fighting."

"We'll keep fighting and one day we'll all be on stage. We'll all cheer each other on," Seungyoun says. 

"X1 is only the beginning for all of you," Seungwoo says, "Your future is awaiting you all. Don't see this as a negative. See it as your springboard." 

"Use what you learned. Become a better artist because of it," Wooseok says, "And, we'll all be there for your journey." The group nods and Seungwoo slowly gets to his feet. He spreads his arms wide and gestures for the others to come. The entire group rush towards their former leader. The group cling to one another, tears in the corner of all of their eyes, but they all still smile. "Fly high," Wooseok says. 

"Fly high," The rest of the group echoes. They slowly take a step back and look to one another with watery smiles. It's a bittersweet departure. Wooseok reaches for Seungwoo's hand and squeezes it. The others look to the couple and smile, happy that they hadn't decided to end their relationship even with all that's happening. "Be good to Wooseok," Seungyoun says to Seungwoo.

"Always," Seungwoo says.

"Same goes to you with Seungwoo," Seungyoun says eying Wooseok. The vocalist rolls his eyes, but nods his head. "Take care of each other," Eunsang says.

"Be happy," Yohan states. 

Hyeongjun nods, "You two are cute. Stay together for a long time. Love each other for a long time."

"Stop doing gross things too," Dongpyo states while crossing his arms. The group laugh as they all make their way to the door. They walk out one by one, saying their last goodbyes and promising to stay in touch. Seungwoo and Wooseok wait until the others leave before exiting the dorms. Their hands remained linked as they do. Seungwoo brings Wooseok's hand to his lips and presses a kiss to it. "You ready?" Seungwoo asks. Wooseok looks back at the dorm and takes a deep breath. He nods his head and gestures for Seungwoo to squat. The singer does as the younger requests and Wooseok jumps onto his back. Seungwoo laughs and slowly lifts his boyfriend from the ground. "To our future," Wooseok says leaning his head into the crook of Seungwoo's neck. Seungwoo smiles at the ticklish feeling Wooseok's breath leaves behind and nods his head. "Together," Seungwoo states before slowly walking forward with Wooseok clinging onto his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this one-shot. I did skip around a lot, but I thought it would be better for me to do so. This always could be a full length story where I go a bit more into the details of their relationship and certain times throughout their history with one another. Let me know what you think. If you want to see more of this ship, let me know in the comments. Please continue to support my one-shots and other stories. Please vote, follow me, add this story to your library, and check out my BTS AU Night of Sin. I'll see you in the next one-shot!


End file.
